


to fall, and to be more.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [1]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: Today, I have a change of heart.





	to fall, and to be more.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 17 of The Selection.

She's my friend.

She still is. I used to call her 'buddy' once, and the tingling feeling flew over my body. A thrill. I have a friend, a real friend from outside the palace, and she still is.

Today, I realize, I have a change of heart.

As she draws our conversation into something new, I can't help but obey when she asks me to close my eyes. What is she doing to me?

"Somewhere in this palace, there is a woman who will be your wife."

Her breath feels warm against my cheek. Her whisper sends unnamed jolt to my heart, shiver run down to my spine. She's so close, so unbelievably and wonderfully close. I just need to flex my arm a little to wrap her against me.

"Maybe you don't know which face it is yet, but think of the girls in that room."

I think I know, America. I think I see you.

"Imagine who loves you the most. Imagine your 'dear'."

I oblige. Who is my dear? Someone who will be by my side, for the rest of our lives. Someone strong enough to be my princess, to be my queen. I see someone so bright, so smart, so funny, so wonderful. Someone I hope I can hold her hands forever.

I hold America's hand deliberately.

She pulls away.

"Sorry." I can't help it.

I peek my eye to see her rather amused glance. "Keep 'em close!"

I stifle a chuckle. _Right away, my dear_.

I hear rather than see her smile when she says, "This girl? Imagine that she depends on you. She needs you to cherish her and make her feel like the Selection didn't even happen."

What does she mean? Where is this going?

"Like if you were dropped on your own out in the middle of the country to wander around door to door, she's still the one you would have found. She was always the one you would have picked."

I imagine and imagine. There are 34 faces I have seen already, along with other random faces I don't even know existed. They dissolve as if my brain can't contain their strange features. I search for more, only to find a beautiful, redhaired lady smiling for the camera.

Beautiful, brave America.

She's still my friend, my very best friend. But I hope she will be more.

Only for me.

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
